The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for tracking and guiding the drilling of a borehole, and more particularly to tracking a borehole being drilled generally horizontally under an obstacle such as a river, a highway, a railroad, or an airport runway, where access to the ground above the borehole is difficult or perhaps not possible.
Various well-known drilling techniques have been used in the placement of underground transmission lines, communication lines, pipelines, or the like through or beneath obstacles of various types. In order to traverse the obstacle, the borehole must be tunneled underneath the obstacle from an entry point on the Earth""s surface to a desired exit point, the borehole then receiving a casing, for example, for use as a pipeline or for receiving cables for use as power transmission lines, communication lines, or the like. In the drilling of such boreholes, it is important to maintain them on a carefully controlled track following a prescribed drilling proposal, for often the borehole must remain within a right of way as it passes under the obstacle and its entry and exit points on opposite sides of the obstacle, must often be within precisely defined areas.
Prior systems, such as those illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,014 issued to Roberts and Walters and U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,391 issued to Coyne, have provided guidance in the drilling of boreholes, but in some circumstances have presented problems to the user since they require access to the land above the path to be followed by the borehole to permit placement of surface grids or other guidance systems. Often, however, access to this land is not available; furthermore, the placement of guidance systems of this kind can be extremely time consuming, and thus expensive. The Earth""s magnetic field is usually utilized for determining azimuthal direction, in such prior systems, but this creates additional problems because of the disturbances caused by nearby steel objects such as bridges, vehicular traffic and trains.
Other systems, typified by the system described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,708 to Rorden and Moore, provide to methods for guiding a drill in which the relative location of magnetic dipole transmitters with respect to magnetic field receivers is determined by measuring the magnetic field signals generated by the dipoles. In the system of this patent, for example, data is processed using unsynchronized clocks to derive amplitude and phase information from sinusoidally varying magnetic signals. These amplitude and relative phase signals are used to determine location and direction parameters of interest in a computational fitting procedure of successive approximation, using a gradient projection method. The application of this method to several configurations of practical interest is described in the ""708 patent.
In addition, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,485,089, 5,589,775 and 5,923,170 to Kuckes disclose methods for determining the lateral distance and orientation between substantially parallel boreholes using a solenoid powered by direct current together with an industry standard measurement while drilling (MWD) tool. U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,710 discloses a drilling guidance method for drilling boreholes under rivers and other obstacles using a direct current powered solenoid and an industry standard MWD system.
Although such prior systems are useful in various drilling guidance applications, it has been found that in many situations, increased precision and accuracy is needed.
The present invention is directed to an improved method and apparatus for providing guidance in drilling boreholes. The invention disclosed herein uses a localized electromagnetic source, which is oriented with respect to gravity, to generate magnetic fields. Vector components of this generated field are measured at a remote location with a system of sensors whose orientation with respect to the direction of gravity is known. The magnetic field measurements are analyzed mathematically to determine the azimuthal orientation of the sensors with respect to the azimuthal orientation of the source, and to determine the distance and inclination angle from the sensors to the magnetic field source.
The apparatus of the invention employs a magnetic field source that is oriented with respect to gravity and generates two mutually perpendicular, horizontal dipole magnetic fields whose polarity is periodically reversed by precise clock signals. Measuring instruments, also controlled by precise clock signals, at a remote location include three vector component alternating magnetic field sensors to measure the magnetic fields produced by the field source and three vector component gravity sensors to measure the direction of gravity relative to the measured vector components of the magnetic fields. Analysis of the magnetic field measurements gives a three dimensional sensor location with respect to the source location, and provides the azimuthal direction of the measuring instrument axes relative to the azimuthal direction of the magnetic dipole axes.
When the method of the invention is applied to drilling a borehole along a planned path, the measuring instrument package is deployed downhole, in the borehole and near the drill bit, as part of a measurement while drilling (MWD) assembly and the solenoid source is positioned at a known uphole location with respect to the planned borehole path, preferably on the Earth""s surface above the path. After approximately every 10 meters of drilling, the drilling process conventionally is stopped to add a new segment of drill pipe. During this down period the required measurements and analysis required by the present invention can be carried out. This usually requires only a few minutes, during which time the solenoid source is powered in two perpendicular azimuthal orientations, the measurement data are gathered,and the measurements are analyzed. The distance and direction to the downhole instrument package and the orientation of the downhole coordinate system relative to the uphole coordinate system of the solenoid source are determined from the downhole magnetic field and gravity measurements. By comparing the measured location and orientation with the planned borehole trajectory specifications, up/down and left/right drilling direction adjustment recommendations for the next segment of drilling are provided to the driller at each measuring station. Tests at an industrial site with a system based upon the preferred embodiment disclosed herein gave useful results for drilling guidance out to a 150 meter spherical radius from the source location.
Although the invention will be described herein with respect to the drilling guidance of certain boreholes, various other applications of the disclosed method and apparatus will become apparent. For example, the system of the invention may be used in the precise determination of the paths of existing boreholes, the determination of locations in mines with reference to a surface location, or the relative location determinations which arise in tunnel construction. In certain applications, where only a few location and direction evaluations are required, enhanced range for the present system is readily provided by overnight or even longer signal averaging.